The Irresistible
by Gambit Gal
Summary: Poor, Poor, Logan *FINISHED*
1. Irresistible

The Irresistible Drug  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men and I am not making any money on this.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hank was in his lab, (as usual), carefully mixing chemicals in test tubes when a low grumble interrupted his experiments.  
  
"Ah, it looks like my stomach is suffering from food deprivation. I shall be back!" Hank said to the assorted mixtures of chemicals that lay on his table as he took his yellow gloves off. Little did Hank know that trouble was lurking. Not the kind of trouble where Sabertooth is in a berserk killing rage in the middle of an amusement park or where Magneto is threatening mankind with his "Mutant will rule over humans because we are the stronger kind" speech. No, this kind of trouble was like a four-year-old let loose in a candy store. This kind of trouble was BOBBY. As soon as Hank had left the room, BOBBY had snuck in and went to Hanks lab table. He had brought with him a tube of neon pink dye. He grabbed Hank's yellow gloves and dumped the pink dye on the inside of his gloves while he absentmindedly sat on the table spilling some of the contents that were in the test tubes.  
  
"Oops... hope that wasn't important." Bobby quickly finished up with his mission and left the room. Logan was walking by the lab to talk to Hank about the experiments he wanted to take on Logan about his healing power. When he came in he sat on the lab table when he smelled something. He sniffed the air and sniffed again. He then figured it out it was cologne. He never did like cologne before but he was strangely attracted to it. He decided to put some him and set the rest down on the lab table. When Beast reentered the lab he smelled something very irresistible. He looked at Logan and saw how hot he was and how his mussels rippled when he moved. 'Logan' that name rang in his ear as he walked towards him.  
  
"Hank? Are ya ok?"  
  
"Yes...Logan...sigh... why do you ask?"  
  
"Yer drooling and looking at me kinda funny. Now that I mention it you are looking at me the exact same way a woman does when we are having sex... um...uh...OH SHIT!!!!!!! Look Hank I don't have any feelings for you, so leave me alone!!!! Keep yer hands off of me.SKNIT Listen bub I ma gonna count ta three and you better be off a me!!!!"  
  
"Sigh... you brought out your claws for me!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH" Wolverine ran out of that lab as fast as he could. He wanted to be far away from that whacko scientist as possible.  
**************************************************************************************  
Hank sat there alone in his lab thinking over on what had just happened.  
  
'Did I just hit on Wolverine and... Oh my stars and garters what happened to my lab? Why are all the chemicals spilled? I wonder what happened when these chemicals get spilled together. Hm...' Hank then started working on his computer for the results.  
  
Meanwhile...  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Wolverine had locked himself in the danger room. One of the only places where he found comfort. When the door opened wolverine came up in a sparring stance and brought out his claws. Scott, Jean, Jubilee, Rogue and Gambit entered the room.  
  
" Whats dis? Homme is actually gonna train wit us."  
  
"Sigh, Logan why is it when we schedule a danger room session with you, you don't show up but when we don't schedule one with you, you show up."  
  
"Shut-up one-eye. I am trying to get away from Hank cause well I actually think he was... um... er... kinda hitting on me."  
  
Everyone stared at Logan as if he was nuts but then bursted out laughing.  
  
"Shut-up its true.SKNIT"  
  
"Sorry bout that Sugah. Its just why would Hank be hitting on you?" Rogue asked between laughs as she walked up to Wolverine when she smelled something, something irresistible. Next thing wolverine knew he was in Rogue's arms.  
  
"What the? What are you do'in"  
  
"Whatever you want me to do Sugah!" Purred Rogue.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN" Rogue immediately put Wolverine down on the ground but then straddled her legs around wolverine hugging him. Gambit, seeing this, immediately ran towards the two when he also smelled something irresistible. He then pounced on wolverine imitating rogues position.  
  
"Why hello dere homme."  
  
"GET OFF A ME CAJUN AND YOU TWO ROGUE!!!!!  
**************************************************************************************  
Hank was still on his computer when he suddenly figured it out.  
  
"This causes hormones to increase intensely towards the sent. No wonder why I was all over Logan but where he is know? I hope is not near any other x-men or this could get messy."  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! LEMME GO! LETME GO! LETME GO! LET ME GO!" Now all of the X- men that were in the danger room were on Wolverine as he started screaming for help but a crack of thunder interrupted his cries for help. It was Storm and she was making it rain.  
  
"What the hell is she up to?" Logan said over the sounds of lightening and the rain falling onto the danger room floor.  
  
Storm was very puzzled by Hanks request to make it rain on Logan to fade away a scent on him but she thought that it was even more puzzling when she saw some of the X- men treating wolverine like an XXX- man. When Storm finally stopped the rainstorm the scent on Logan was gone but there were cries of "OH MAH GAWD!" and "Dis can't be happen'n" in the air.  
  
Hank told everyone what had happened and eventually everyone started calming down but none of them look Wolverine in the eye.  
  
Later that day Hank went back to his lab. When he put on his yellow gloves his hands started feeling warm so he thought that maybe some chemicals were in the gloves when he took his hands out of the gloves his blue fur on his hands were neon pink.  
  
"Bobby." Hank sighed but then noticed something. Someone had taken the rest of the irresistible cologne. To be continued... if I get good reviews. Tee Hee  



	2. The Irresistible

The Irresistible: Part 2  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men Marvel does.  
**************************************************************************************  
Hank stared at the lab table, panicked over where the irresistible cologne got to, but then he realized who it was. It had to have been the last person who came in the room. It had to be...  
  
"Robert Drake get down here in my lab right now!" Yelled Hank.  
  
"Woah Hank! Don't get so mad. Sheesh sorry!"  
  
"Where is it Robert!"  
  
"Sigh here you go Hank." Bobby handed Hank, the tube of neon pink dye in his neon pink hands.  
  
"That is not what I am talking about Robert!!!" Screamed Hank as he squirted every last drop of the neon pink dye in Bobby's hair.  
  
"Ack! What have you done to my hair!!! Know when I ice up I'll have a pink head!"  
  
"Give me the cologne."  
  
"What cologne?"  
  
"Don't play stupid Robert! GIVE IT TO ME!!!"  
  
"You have gone insane!" Bobby then made his attempt to escape Beast and ran past Bishop when he ran out, but stopped where he was when he smelled something irresistible. Bobby was then attracted by Bishop. Panicked, Bishop reached for his REALLY big gun, but the gun ended up falling out of his hands when Bishop was pushed onto the hallway floor, during the struggle. When Bishop went to reach for his gun he noticed that the long sleeve shirt that he had been wearing was off then he looked down to where his pants had been and saw that his pants were off. All that was left was Bishop's glow in the dark Spiderman boxers. Bishop got up pushed Bobby away and ran away to the professor's study, actually leaving his gun behind. When Bishop reached the professors study he locked the door behind him in hopes that Bobby would finally be away from him. Xavier looked at Bishop weird searching in Bishops mind Why is he in his boxers when he smelled something irresistible. Next thing Bishop knew was he was being lifted up towards the professor noticing that his boxers were sliding down. Quickly Bishop pulled them up, in the air, looking at the cocked smile on the professor's face.  
**************************************************************************************  
Jean and Betsy were outside of the professors study room when they started smelling something irresistible. The two then bursted into the study seeing Bishop floating in the air, holding onto his boxers, in front of the professor.  
  
"He is mine you old croak!" Shouted Betsy and Jean in unison. Bishop was dropped onto the floor and then fled, looking back while running to see Xavier, Betsy, and Jean fighting.  
**************************************************************************************  
Bishop then ran into Jubilee.  
  
"Jubilation, what is going on and why is every one here... um... Jubilee?" Paff  
  
"Can't you just here the fireworks, The means we will, like, really hit it off!"  
  
"No Jubilee I am too old and besides its illegal."  
  
"Awwww. Can't Mr. Big-Cop-Man let me play with his gun?"  
  
"AHHHHHHHH" Bishop had then ran out of the room.  
**************************************************************************************  
Bishop had stopped when he saw the look on Wolverine's face though. Logan was slowly walking up to Bishop stripping off his shirt and then pants in front of Bishop. Bishop's face went white. He then ran out of the house as fast as he could only seeing that Wolverine was slowly ganging speed on him, but because Bishop was watching where Logan was going and not where he was going, he fell in the pool. Wolverine had then jumped in the pool and SKNIT Bishop's boxers were off. The two men were struggling in the pool when the scent had faded away. Logan had finally came to his senses and saw that he was in his boxers with Bishop in...er... no boxers.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!?!" Bishop had jumped out of the pool, scared out of his mind, to go find a gun and start blasting people who kept trying to molest him.  
**************************************************************************************  
Later Beast had assembled a meeting explaining AGAIN what had happened. While Bishop was sitting in the corner of the living room with his two biggest guns, one aimed at Wolverine and the other at the neon pink hared Bobby.  
"You see when I was in the security room, to find out where the cologne had went to, I saw what had happened through the security camera's. The only thing that I am wondering is why did Bishop take the cologne."  
  
"Well you see I had smelled something irresistible and I thought that I could borrow just a little bit of it but I sorta got carried away and dumped all of it on me."  
  
"Well that explains everything. Thank god that, this is the end of the cologne. Now Gen X is going to be here soon, to come pick up Jubilee and visit for a little while, so go get cleaned up." Said Xavier.  
  
The End (OR IS IT????) EVIL GRIN  
  
Review...Review...Review!!!  



	3. The Even More Irresistible

The Irresistible  
  
**************************************************************************  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or Generation X Marvel does.  
**************************************************************************  
  
As the van pulled up in the driveway, the four hyper-teenagers (Angelo, Jono, Paige, and Monet, who walked out more casually) and Sean hopped out of the van and ran into the mansion. Paige was eyeing for her first victim. Sam. Paige had ran up to Sam and hugged him, making Sam turn beat red. Next was Wolverine... er... better pass him... and Cyke too.  
**************************************************************************  
Meanwhile the other three went out to the Rec. Room instead of visiting.  
  
"Hey Jube." Jubilee, of course, was busy playing video games.  
  
"Hey Ange." Angelo and Jono went to the foozball table while Monet just sat down, beside Jubilee.  
  
"Where's Paige?"  
  
"She's out visiting with everyone."  
  
OH YEAH!!! TEN TO NOTHING!!!  
  
"Shut-up Jono."  
  
Now that wasn't very sportsman-like towards, I, the king of FOOZBALL  
  
"Fine then, you want to have a re-match? Except this time a twenty dollar bet?"  
  
O.K. It will be nice being twenty dollars richer.  
  
"I'll put the ball on the table then, amigo." Angelo said then picking up the ball and letting it drop out of his hands 'accidentally' towards the open doors of the patio.  
  
"Oops, sorry about that, amigo, looks like we won't be playing then."  
  
Nice try, amigo, but you can't pull a fast one on me. Jono then ran out the room, onto the patio, looking for the foozball.  
  
"What are you two arguing about?"  
  
"Well Jono says that you two have to be gay lovers but I didn't believe him."  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Before the Angelo could repeat himself Monet and Jubilee were out on the patio looking for Jono.  
  
"JONOTHAN STARSMORE!!! YOU HAVE SOME NERVE!!!"  
  
What? What did I do gel?  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!!!"  
  
No, I really don't. The trio were beside the pool, arguing, when suddenly Angelo snuck up behind them and pushed the three into the pool and ran off into the mansion as fast as he could.  
  
"ANGELO!!!" When the three jumped out of the pool and ran into the mansion they had smelled something, something gross. They hunted down the halls and all the rooms except for the living room where everyone was. The trio marched into the room determined to kill Angelo, when they looked around.  
  
'Wow! I can't believe how hot these people are!' Thought all three teenagers and then suddenly started molesting the crowd.  
  
"JONOTHAN! Get off a meeeeeee!!!! Not in front of mah brother, he doesn't know about us and... HELLO... get yer hand out of there!!!"  
  
"OH NO!!! NOT AGAIN" screamed Bishop and Wolverine in unison as they were molested by Jubilee and Monet. Then they jumped out of the nearest window hoping the fall would kill them but sadly the window was only a meter above the ground. Instead, Bishop brought out his gun and Wolverine brought out his claws. The two stood there facing the window, in a fighting stance facing the window.  
  
"I know student and teacher relationships are not allowed but lets just be naughty for once, huh?" Monet said to Sean, taking a hold of his arm and stripping him slowly. He couldn't go because of Monet's super strength and he couldn't just sonic scream at his own student so Sean was stuck!  
  
Jubilee was all over Gambit and kept on saying that how she was always a softie for French accents.  
  
"Vas? Me no have French accent, me have German accent, Ya!" said Gambit in his rather bad imitation of a German accent.  
  
"Oh my stars and garters it looks like these three were in the pool and the chlorine in the pool must have put an opposite affect on the cologne, making the three think that everything else was irresistible, but the smell, P-U, its definitely is resistible. Storm would you do the honors?"  
  
"Gladly Hank!" After the rain had washed the scent away Hank had to tell everyone what had happened AGAIN, and made a mental note to clean the pool. Jono got a black eye from Sam who got very mad at seeing him molest his sister, Monet was determined to avoid Banshee for the rest of her life, Jubilee had a little smirk on her face (Which, by the way, was scaring the crap out of Gambit.) and Jean was having a hissy fit over the wet carpet and couches in the room.  
**************************************************************************  
Two Days Later.......  
**************************************************************************  
"Why hello there Jean! I got you some perfume!"  
  
"Why thank- you Bobby!" Jean then flung the bottle, telepathically, out the window and into space.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Bobby, the next time you take a sample of the 'Irresistible Cologne' DO NOT give it to a psychic who can read your mind!"  
  
"Oops... heh heh" Bobby smiled weakly.  
**************************************************************************  
"Empirest Lilandra, we found this bottle floating in space and..."  
  
"Here, let me see it Gladiator... SNIFF" Lilandra pours it on her.  
  
"Empirest that bottle came from earth and... SNIFF... Helloooooo Empirest!" says Gladiator in a evil smile.  
  
THE END  
**************************************************************************  



End file.
